


Twitterfic 20 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Inappropriate use of a gun, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Slightly threatening behaviour, Smut, bar setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."I want flip to own me and threaten me because I belong to him maybe while fxcking. Any type of weapon is encouraged."
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Twitterfic 20 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags! Keep yourselves safe <3

You headed to the bar that night for a carefree evening. It had been a pretty stressful week at work, and you were looking forward to blowing off some steam. You went alone, and were open to the idea of someone taking you home that night. But you didn’t expect it to happen as it did.

Across the bar, you caught the attention of Flip Zimmerman. You’d seen him a few times before, not only in the bar, but out and about while he was on the job. He was definitely your type. Sort of mid-length, dark wavy hair, parted in the middle. You’re pretty sure he’s the only guy who could pull that off. He had facial hair that was somewhere between well-kept and scruffy. Flip was a big man, had a very dominating presence whenever he walked into the room. You’d had a couple of daydreams about what it might be like to be pressed up against a wall underneath him, those strong arms overpowering you. Little did you know you’d be in a similar situation in just a couple of hours from now.

After what seemed like days worth of eye-fucking across the bar, he made his way round to you, standing beside you as you sat on the creaky bar stool. The music was blaring but your attention was very much tuned to him as he placed one large hand on your lower back.

“Hey there doll… Fancy playin’ some pool?” he purred into your ear as he leaned down, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine.

You turned to him, your face suddenly inches away from his, and smiled. “Sure. Be warned though, I’m pretty good. Wouldn’t wanna embarrass ya, big man,” you replied, your eyes scanning his face, gauging his reaction.

His eyes seemed darker all of a sudden, like he was plotting something in his mind, but he wasn’t giving anything away. Instead, he just flashed you a toothy smile. “Oh I’m sure it won’t come to that, baby. In fact by the end of the night, I’m betting I’ll own your ass.”

You weren’t sure whether this was playful banter, or a threat, or… Something in between. But it made you feel something. A jolt of anticipation that burned through your chest, your stomach, ending up at your cunt.

“We’ll see about that,” you said, as you pushed him back gently and stood from the stool. You made your way over to the pool table and gave him a cheeky wink over your shoulder, making sure he was watching you. Of course he was; you’d barely left his sight all evening.

A couple of hours pass, as you drink, chat, and play pool. Your conversation started off fairly general and innocent at first, but the later it got, the bolder you both became. The tension was like nothing you’d experienced before, and you were loving it. You had a feeling he was enjoying it just as much.

He stepped outside for a cigarette in the cold evening air; you could of course smoke in the bar, but Flip always preferred feeling the breeze against him as he savoured his smoke. It just added to the experience. But then he returned, and his mood soured a little.

While he was gone, no longer than five minutes, another guy from the bar named Matt had decided to take his chances. Seizing an opportunity with you, trying to steal you away. He wasn’t overwhelming, and you knew you could handle yourself, but he was persistent. He hung around the pool table with you, chatting, inching himself closer and closer to you while you politely listened and sipped your drink.

Flip was not happy. He walked over, casually, but his face was a picture of annoyance and maybe a hint of jealousy. He approached, stood behind Matt, towering over him. Becoming aware of the giant behind him, Matt turned his head slightly and tried to put some space in between the two of them. Flip just crowded him, before talking low in his ear. “I suggest you move on, bud.”

Matt didn’t hesitate. He just nodded at you and quickly moved back over to the bar. You watched him go, then your attention was back on Flip. His features seemed much darker now, much more intense. He stepped toward you and you felt yourself start to shake just a little. You were pretty sure Flip wouldn’t hurt you, but he was still a big man, and could be quite intimidating.

He leaned down and growled in your ear. “You belong to me, doll. And we’re leaving. Now.”

You swallowed the spit that was gathering in your mouth, and gave him a slight nod, your eyes wide as you studied his face for his intentions. He grabbed your wrist and led you outside.

You were left a little confused when he started leading you towards the back of the building, away from all the cars. Your heart was beating hard in your chest. When you reached his intended destination, he pushed you back against the wall, pinning your arms above you. You could have swore you stopped breathing entirely for a few seconds, your head a little dizzy and your sight unfocused. You weren’t drunk, that’s for sure. This was pure adrenaline.

Your eyes dropped to his waist, where his shirt had ridden up a little, and the metal that was glinting in the moonlight. He noticed you dropping your gaze, and smirked. He gathered both of your wrists in one hand, still held above you against the wall, while the other dropped down his body and landed on the gun. He slowly pulled it out from under the denim, a devious smirk on his face, watching your expression the whole time.

Your attention couldn’t go anywhere else. Your pupils were blown wide with excitement and a hint of fear. You’d never been this close to a weapon before. And now he was pointing it down at the floor. He stepped closer to you, nudging your legs apart with his knee… And then he started dragging the cold metal up against your soft skin, teasing your inner thigh beneath the material of your dress.

His eyes never left yours the whole time. Studying you, wondering whether it was too much. But you seemed into it, at least a little. So he continued. He brought his body even closer to yours, you could feel his warmth, a delicious contrast to the bitter cold air and the gun that was inching ever so slowly towards your core.

Your breathing was ragged, your heart was pounding. It was exhilarating. And then you heard him speak, your trance interrupted by his deep voice.

“I own you, baby. You’re mine. There’s no getting away from me, now…” His voice trails off as the muzzle of the gun nudges against your clit, still hidden beneath your now soaking underwear. You gasp as you feel the contact, a shot of pleasure now ricocheting around the walls of your cunt.

“Hmm… You like that, don’t you? A bit of danger?” he’s whispering in your ear now, and you can’t control yourself. You moan, your hips jerk towards him slightly, grinding your clit against the cold metal. His head dips to the crook of your neck and his teeth graze against your skin. Another jolt of pleasure surging through you as he adds more pressure to your clit, while you continue your subtle movements.

“You’re getting so worked up, I’ve not even touched you… Just using my weapon. Fuck… You better come for me, doll. Or I’ll just make it worse for you,” he growls against you, before sinking his teeth into your neck.

It’s too much. Your senses are flooded with desire, you’re becoming overstimulated. You both work with each other, creating that delicious friction, and you almost pass out when you reach your peak. Your orgasm fully crashes down on you, cum coating your panties as your whole body shakes. The only reason you’re still standing is the tight grip Flip has on your wrists.

You’re dizzy with lust, eyes closed as you try to get your breath back. Flip releases the skin of your neck from between his teeth, and places soothing kisses against you. His lips move up towards your jaw, before finding your ear and nibbling at the lobe. He moves the muzzle of the gun lower, so it’s resting against the entrance of your cunt, the thin material of your underwear stretching as he presses against you.

“You’re coming home with me, now.”


End file.
